Appetite For Destruction
by wereleopard
Summary: Ianto thought that he and Steve could concentrate on each other. Things never turn out the way you want. Especially not when you get surprise visitors. This is a sequel to Avenger's Assistant. It is also SLASH.


Title: Appetite for Destruction

Pairing: Ianto Jones/Steve Rogers

Rating: let's go for FRAO

Spoilers: All of Torchwood, and Avenger's and all the other Marvel films Captain America etc.

Disclaimer: All of Torchwood, and Avenger's and all the other Marvel films Captain America etc.

Summary: Ianto thought that he and Steve could concentrate on each other. Things never turn out the way you want. Especially not when you get surprise visitors. This is a sequel to Avenger's Assistant. It is also SLASH.

Feedback: Yes please you can find me on MSN, twitter or Facebook page all under wereleopard58

N/B for Bobbie happy belated birthday. Hope you like it. Sorry for the short chapter, but I knew how I wanted it to go.

Chapter One

It had only been about a month since Jack had left. Ianto was glad that he had, things were still tense between them. He truly did hope that one day they could become friends. Jack was a tremendously important part of his past. If it wasn't for him, Ianto wouldn't be the man he was now, and he certainly wouldn't be with Steve Rogers. Tosh couldn't help laughing when they had gone out for dinner one night. Her best friend was dating Captain America. Ianto went from a time traveller to the perfect all American hero. She found that highly amusing.

Ianto had practically moved in with Steve. His apartment was closer to, well everything, including the best coffee shop. After being frozen for so long, S.H.I.E.L.D had definitely tried to make Steve comfortable. It was a great place to live in. Tosh had been staying with him. What looked like would happen is that she would take over his apartment, and he would move in with Steve completely. It was almost that way now. It wouldn't take much, and it was something they had talked about. Steve had said with his lifestyle now, and with what had happened in his past he didn't want to wait. You never knew what tomorrow was going to bring, and in their cases it could be anything from a cold, to aliens attacking again.

Ianto could see his point, and to be honest he didn't want to hold back either. He had done that with Jack and looked at what had happened there. Their relationship had fallen apart. Jack could never define what they had. He also wanted everything, with that attitude he had ended up with nothing. The life he was leading now, Ianto was going to make the most of it. He has a fabulous boyfriend, and two remarkable best friends. He also has a job that involved helping heroes to protect the Earth. Ianto just grinned. He knew that his life was just incredible. Ianto had a lovely relaxing day planned. He had to do a little shopping to be ready for Steve. Their plans were based around being in bed together.

XXXXX

Thor stood and glared his muscular arms across his chest. His face contorted in anger.

'You're kidding me?' Nick stared at him.

'No, Loki has managed to escape and has used one of his passages to come to Earth.' Thor explained again.

'Well I guess it won't be long until we see something from him.' Bruce sighed; he wasn't looking forward to meeting up again.

'He does love the limelight.' Tony grinned at them all. 'As long as he leaves Stark Tower alone, it was a bitch to fix after the last fight.'

Steve stared at Tony for a moment longer before he grabbed his cell. 'I'll call Ianto and let him know what is going on.'

XXXXX

Ianto turned down the side street, there was a shop that stocked some superb coffee blends. He had become friends with the owner, and actually had started to create unique blends for the shop. It seemed that he had a gift. Ianto chuckled at that. He knew he had a gift with coffee making with just the way people reacted with one mouthful.

Suddenly he was grabbed and shoved against the wall. Ianto looked up into a pair of unearthly green eyes. A metal weapon touched at his heart. Then a shock ran through his body, and he own free will was locked at the back of his mind.

The cell in Ianto's pocket started to ring. A hand reached in and pulled it out.

XXXXX

Steve's face paled as he pulled the cell away.

'What is it? Is Ianto alright?' Natasha asked. She knew he had been calling Ianto.

'That wasn't Ianto. Loki has him.'

TBC


End file.
